Systems using secure deterministic fabric (SDF) as an implementation approach gain size, weight and power advantages, increase performance and reduce communication latency. In addition, flexibility for growth in processing and I/O capability are provided by SDF solutions because each component is designed for use in both a safe and secure environment.
For example, a system may include an aviation application subsystem verified to meet certain safety requirements and a mission subsystem verified to meet mission requirements. The entire system may have one level of security termed “system high.” However, when various classified communication data links are integrated into the avionics system, data at mixed levels of security such as “top secret,” “secret” and “unclassified” must be managed for access by people with varying levels of security clearance.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for virtually or physically separating data and data communications at different security levels and/or safety levels.